


【SK】两面派(中)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】两面派(中)

☞私设如山，个人脑洞，请勿上升  
☞安检员Singto*大明星Krist  
不了解机场安检具体，根据文章需要描写，不要计较，另外没有任何影射安检员的意思。

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

New发现自己哥们最近兴致很高，应该说自回泰国以来他的兴致都很高。

New仔细回想了一下回国以来Singto的种种反常，好像是从看到那个与Taote航空合作的“泰国最性感男明星”Krist的写真资料开始的。

男？男人？

New甩甩头，看来自己最近被那个粘人的叫做“呆湾”的男人搞得有些奇奇怪怪的。

不可能，不可能。

Singto的理想型可是前凸后翘御姐款。

 

让New怀疑人生的Singto本人，正心情颇好地选香水呢。

那个人，上次应该收到他的讯息了。

根据行程，Singto就要得到回复了。

Singto以前公开的理想型确实是前凸后翘，但他也有不为人知的小秘密。

比如，他是个重度腿控。

而Krist的腿真是满足了Singto所有的幻想，又白又直，又细又长，兼具柔软和力量的的小腿曲线，肉感十足的大腿根，在夏日写真里一览无遗。

Singto心里暗叹，这个代言人选得真好。

好到他想亲自去见一见。

就是见之前，发生了点不太愉快的事，Singto从新闻上看到了Krist被男粉强行拥抱的事，看着怎么有点碍眼，这个人都不会躲吗？！

Singto突然不想在办公室见Krist，他要亲自试试Krist的反应。

结果嘛！还不错。

又香又软，还很敏感。

手指不自觉测量了一下Krist的小细腰，如果可以，他还想拍拍挺翘的臀部。可最后，也只是摩挲了两把纤细的脚裸，就把小猫咪惹气了。

性感？

Singto第一次觉得这个词用在一个男人身上如此切合，他的身子很性感，发怒的模样也很性感。

就是这只小野猫安全意识实在堪忧，需要他这只大猫好好管教管教。

 

Singto想着不由自主地咬咬下唇，伸手挑了更甜腻一点的香水代替上次的冷泉气味，希望今天他会得到想要的答案。

 

 

 

 

————分界线————

 

Krist和可爱的粉丝们挥挥手，给了一个胸口拉一刀式抛心心。

今天他的心情似乎也非常不错。

至少，Yuiyu看出了反常。

皮孩子竟然穿了紧身裤，要知道他平时多嫌弃这种勒得紧紧的裤子。

不好，又遇上之前那个安检员了。

Yuiyu头疼，不是不喜欢Singto，只是上次两人的矛盾。。。

没想到的是，这次两人却是相视一笑。。泯恩仇？？？

Yuiyu不敢置信地看着Krist缓缓走到那人面前站定，主动抬起了手臂。

Singto颇为熟稔地淡淡开口“来了？”

“还请P’Singto好好检查呢！”Krist眯着眼睛得意得像只小狐狸。

Singto抽下Krist的圆眼睛，拨拨微长的刘海，看清那双眸子里的挑衅，又给他戴上。

“会的。”

随着落下的话音，Singto的手已经落到了Krist的肩上，轻捏着他的手臂。

在检查Krist的胸膛时，平贴在胸上的手掌，飞快地趁人不备缩回一只大拇指，隔着Krist的黑色衬衣精准把小红豆压进皮肉里。

“嗯哼～”Krist的闷哼引起了Singto的注意，他稍稍停顿了一下，没抬头，但Krist还是捕捉到他一闪即逝的笑意。

佯装毫不在意地梗着脖子，只是越来越红的脸还是吸引了一些注意。

Krist忍着Singto隔着紧身裤检查带来的瘙痒刺激，他今天一定要完成对Singto的挑逗。

这个两面派，表面端得一本正经，却敢趁安检往他鞋子里塞字条，写什么“我想亲吻你的腿，艹你艹到哭。”

Singto依旧面色不变的完成检查，站起身来，“好心”地扶了一把似乎“身体不适”的Krist，顺便不轻不重地隔着裤子抓了一把Krist鼓起来的一团。

“还好吗？”Singto微微偏头，满脸关心，一脸真诚。

“还！好！谢谢！关心！”Krist咬牙切齿地挤出几个字，拉好长外套，盖住某处。

“走了？”Singto扯了扯Krist的手臂，有些疑惑。

“走了。”Krist调皮地送了一个wink，今天总算扳回一城。

信心满满的Singto难得露出了一点失望，明明Krist都有反应了。。。

“下次，下次如果还能这么巧遇见Singto总经理，我们再谈。”

最后，Krist丢下了一句轻飘飘的话。

 

 

Singto一瞬不瞬盯着Krist离去的背影。

真TM性感！

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
